The present disclosure relates to a technique for determining the layout of information in a document. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a technique for simplifying data entry by determining a layout of a document using spatial and grammatical constraints for the information in the document.
Many software applications require users to provide an image document that is processed to extract information for use by the software application.
However, extracting the information from the image can be difficult. As a consequence, there may be errors in the extracted information. To address this problem, the user is often asked to confirm the accuracy of the extracted information. For example, the extracted information may be presented to the user in tabular form. The context of the information in the original document is lost in this tabular form, which may make it difficult for the user to compare the extracted information to the information in the original document. Consequently, this approach to data-entry and verification can be time-consuming and prone to error.